Una visita inesperada
by mutemuia
Summary: La noche del 31 de octubre al 1 de noviembre siempre ha sido especialmente mágica.


**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Sin novedades en cuanto a la titularidad legal de _Skip Beat!_.

* * *

**UNA VISITA INESPERADA**

Tsuruga Ren evita los compromisos sociales todo lo posible. Asiste, por supuesto, a las galas de premios en los que participa, promociones y estrenos de sus películas y series, de las líneas de moda y perfumería de la que es imagen, y otros eventos de los que no se puede excusar y en los que es inevitable contar con su presencia.

Así que no, muchas gracias. No pensaba acudir a la última locura de Takarada Lory para celebrar este Halloween, especialmente una fiesta que tanto le recordaba el mundo que decidió dejar atrás.

Ren disfruta de sus ratos en soledad, cuando por fin puede desprenderse de esa máscara de caballero amable y puede ser solo él. O tan él como se permita ser. No, él no quiere ser aquel muchacho roto, lleno de ira y miedo, que una vez fue. Pero al menos, a solas ya no tendrá que fingir ante sí mismo, ni tendrá que inventar nuevas formas de controlar el enojo o la desesperanza que de tanto en tanto le asaltan.

Pues sí, un buen vaso de whisky con hielo, ropa cómoda y algún clásico del cine negro, serían mejor compañía que tener que soportar a medio LME pisándole los pies y a la otra mitad dejándolo sordo con sus charlas de borracho. Y eso, sin mencionar a los audaces (ellos y ellas) de manos largas, envalentonados por el estupor alcohólico...

¡Ah, pero lo bueno dura poco! El timbre de su apartamento suena con irritante insistencia, interrumpiendo su sesión de cine en soledad, y Ren decide ignorarlo. Lo más seguro es que sean solo niños disfrazados pidiendo truco o trato. Aunque, mirando la hora, es un poco tarde para eso... En cualquier caso, él ni tiene truco ni tiene trato... No, no tiene golosinas, así que pronto se cansarán y buscarán a otro para proseguir con su inmoral e irresponsable acopio de dulces y azúcares artificiales.

El timbre vuelve a sonar.

Pues no. No se cansan.

Y sigue sonando... Ren voltea los ojos y le quita el sonido a la película, por si alcanzara a escuchar las voces infantiles, pero entonces, en vez del timbre, tocan a la puerta.

Es un toque educado, no el aporreo aleatorio y sin mesura que sería lo esperable en un niño, así que Ren frunce el ceño, ahora genuinamente extrañado, y deja sobre la mesita el vaso con su bebida.

Avanza lentamente por el pasillo, procurando no hacer ruido (precaución la suya absolutamente innecesaria, ya que va descalzo), cuando vuelven a tocar con los nudillos.

Ren se inclina para observar por la mirilla, sin apoyar las manos en la puerta, pero tal y como imaginaba, no ve a nadie. O más bien, ese 'nadie' no ha crecido aún lo suficiente para ser visto desde la mirilla.

—Por favor, abre —escucha con claridad en inglés. Y algo, Ren no sabe el qué, le impulsó a hacerle caso.

Finalmente abre la puerta, y como esperaba, efectivamente es un niño. Pero no un niño cualquiera, no.

Es un mini-él.

Un mini-Kuon.

Es él, su joven él de diez años: un niño rubio, de brillantes ojos verdes, y la misma sonrisa feliz de aquellos días en Kyoto. Es él, sí, tal como si estuviera mirando una fotografía de años atrás. Solo que este niño, de alguna manera, de alguna loquísima y extrañísima manera, está aquí, frente a él.

—¡Por fin! —exclamó—. ¿Sabes lo difícil que ha sido encontrarte en esta ciudad?

—Pero..., pero... —balbuceaba Ren.

—Nuestro japonés era horrible a esta edad —le protestó. A él, sí. Y luego le echó una mirada divertida—. Pero estoy seguro de que eso lo recuerdas.

—No eres real —le dijo. Básicamente porque tenía que decirle algo. Cualquier cosa—. No puedes ser real.

—Tienes razón —le contestó, dándole la razón, para su sorpresa. Luego dio un paso adentro cerrando la puerta tras de sí—. Soy un producto de tu imaginación. Probablemente estás dormido, borracho —se detuvo, alargando deliberadamente la pausa— o muerto.

—¿¡Qué!? —preguntó Ren, con el aliento atrapado en la garganta.

—O quizás es tan solo la magia de esta noche —añadió el chiquillo, encogiéndose de hombros, en ese gesto mil veces repetido que reconoció de sí mismo.

—Pero es Halloween. —Claro, porque _eso_ lo explicaría todo...

—Pensé que ya estábamos de acuerdo en ese punto.

—Sí. No —replicó, sin aclararse demasiado—. Lo que quiero decir es que no puedes ser un fantasma, porque yo —dijo, llevándose la mano al pecho—, yo estoy vivo.

—Oh, ya veo —le contestó el niño—. Pero sí que lo soy. Soy un fantasma.

—¿Disculpa?

—Estoy muerto.

—¿¡Qué!? —exclamó Ren de nuevo.

—Tú me mataste.

—No.

—Oh, sí. Me mataste y renunciaste a todo lo que fuimos. Si no fuera por Kyoko-chan, ni siquiera podría estar hoy aquí...

—¿Kyoko-chan? ¿Qué pasa con ella? —Claro, porque Kyoko-chan siempre será mucho más importante que cualquier alucinación que esté friendo cada una de las neuronas de su cerebro ahora mismo.

—En este preciso momento está prendiendo incienso y entonando una plegaria por mí. Ejem, quiero decir, por nosotros.

—¿Cómo?

—Llámalo magia. Por magia existimos y sin magia morimos.

—No existe la magia. —No, claro que no. Esto no es magia. Seguro que está dormido en el sofá, soñando disparates.

—Lo que te haga feliz, Kuon. Pero escúchame bien. Tú y yo fuimos criaturas imbuidas de la magia más poderosa del mundo: la que hace feliz a un corazón de niño.

—No sé si lo has notado —le dijo Ren, cruzándose los brazos sobre el pecho—, pero hace mucho que dejé de ser un niño.

—Cielos, Kuon, mira que eres ciego para lo importante... —El Ren adulto enarcó una ceja, molesto por el reproche, pero el niño Kuon no le hizo ni caso—. La edad no tiene nada que ver. Es el corazón, la inocencia, la fe en lo maravilloso... Es mirar el mundo con ojos nuevos y hallar belleza en él.

—No te entiendo.

—Hazme vivir de nuevo, Kuon —le dijo—. Devuélvenos a la vida, a la existencia. A los dos.

—Ni te entiendo ni puedo, lo siento —le respondió, con un suspiro cansado—. No sé cómo hacerlo.

—Ella te ayudará.

—¿Ella?

—Sabes perfectamente de quién te hablo. Lo hizo en Guam. —Es su joven él, sí, pero también hay algo anciano, sabio y más viejo, destellando en el fondo de sus ojos.

—Quieres que sea Corn —afirmó, más que preguntó.

—Quiero que seas el hombre que se supone que teníamos que haber sido. Quiero que seas todos nosotros, con cicatrices incluidas. Que seas real.

—Tiene gracia que eso me lo diga un fantasma.

—Ah, claro, porque Tsuruga Ren es de carne y hueso.

—_Touché _—le concede Ren. Y con esa palabra, sonríen los dos. Una sonrisa torcida, traviesa, espejos sin edad la una de la otra.

—¿Y bien?

—¿Y bien qué?

Kuon, el niño Kuon, suspira.

—Dale buen uso a ese bote de tinte que tienes escondido debajo del lavabo y quítate las lentillas —le 'sugirió', apuntándolo con el dedo índice. Ren voltea los ojos. Es un gesto desagradable en Japón. Pero claro, este niño es más americano que japonés...—. Vístete como alguien de tu edad, para variar. Y sonríe. Hay una fiesta en LME a la que tienes que ir.

—No, por favor. No me hagas esto. No quiero ir. —Espera un momento, ¿cuál de los dos era el niño?

—Tienes que ir. Ella estará allí.

—¿Pero cómo lo–

—Búscala —le dijo, interrumpiéndolo—, busca al hada de alas transparentes.

—¿Y qué harás tú si voy y lo consigo?

—Con suerte, vivir para siempre dentro de tu corazón.

Ren cerró los ojos con un suspiro, sabiendo que lo que le pedía era difícil para los dos. Se llevó la mano al pecho, justo donde se supone que debía encontrar al niño que una vez fue.

Ren recordó sus juegos junto al arroyo, recordó las risas, recordó el brillo emocionado en los ojos de Kyoko cuando Corn obraba su magia.

Recordó la voz llena de afecto de su padre, la caricia suave de su madre... El miedo en sus ojos la primera vez que se cayó de una bicicleta.

Recordó las tardes en familia —no tantas como él hubiera querido, es cierto—, los paseos por el bosque, la playa y los castillos de arena, los domingos de sofá y palomitas.

Recordó el cosquilleo de nerviosa anticipación en la punta de los dedos, la ilusión de descubrir el mundo a su lado, de sentirse amado. De sentirse un niño.

Cuando abrió los ojos, el niño Kuon ya no estaba. Bajo su mano, podía sentir su propio corazón latiendo ahora más fuerte, más vivo. Ren sonrió.


End file.
